The Fighting Temptations
by ChophiaBL-lover
Summary: His granpa had just passed away leaving everything to some girl no one even knew existed. Now, he has to help her re-build the café his grandpa used to have in order to get part of what he inherit; so why has he fallen in love if it wasnt a requirement?
1. Can anyone really love young?

**The Fighting Temptations**

**Chapter 1: Break it down**

_Ring Ring Ring_

_Stupid cell…_ that was the first thought that came to him; after all it was only 3 a.m. of a Wednesday. People should know by now, that after 8 p.m. he was 'busy'. Prove to that'll be the blonde girl sleeping by his side…or was it the redhead?

_Ring Ring_

_Who the hell would call me at this hour?_

_Riiiiiiing_

_Where the fuck is my cell phone?_

_Ring Ring_

"Lucas Scott speaking" answered Lucas with the most professional tone he could muster given the circumstances. I mean, not that hearing the soft snores of a whore wouldn't be pleasing for a potential business partner but…

Lucas Scott. What could anyone say about him?

For starters he was the son of Dan Scott the owner of pretty much all his hometown, from the car dealership to the biggest amusement park in the outskirts of Tree Hill. Since the moment he was born, all the properties were assigned to him; if anything happened to his father he'd be responsible for _everything_**, nice right?**

But when he was approximately 19 years old his parents Dan and Karen Scott were killed in a car accident, leaving him and his little brother of 16 years old orphans. When Lucas could take what their parents left for him at his 21 years old, he left his grandparents' house and 'started living'. Or that's how he sees it. But like any other young ambitious boy his fortune was spent in jets, women, jewelry, car, women, restaurants, parties, women, alcohol, women and… I don't know if I'd mention it: women.

Pretty soon, let's say at 27 Lucas Scott was broke, single and alone. To him the most important was the first, how could he live as the god he was? How could he still afford the life he was used to? That's when the answer came, like a shock of energy: grandpa's time. Since then Lucas Scott began working with him, benefiting of course of his money and partying _hard._ But as Lucas Scott should have known, all things that start fast end up…fast. So when his grandpa decided enough was enough he hired Lucas as one of his employees. He was in charge of looking for talents all over the country and sign them if they were promising. The record label of his grandpa _True Vegas_ was a hit, and Lucas proved he could do something besides spend money like an idiot. However that didn't change the fact that he was and would always be the same Scott.

"Lucas this is Nathan…"_ great_ "Royal died yesterday…" _Fuck_


	2. Speechless

**I know two chapters in one wekeend? yeah it seems almost surreal to me too. LOL**

**So, here is the next chapter and it's a little bit longer than the last. Please review(:**

**If someone is wondering if Words I Couldn't Say would have an udate too, I'm sorry but I'm gonna give it another 2 or 3 days before updating it.**

**Enjoy! and leave comments or suggestions.**

**The Fighting Temptations**

Chapter 2: Speechless

Royal had died in a car accident, on the outskirts of town; he had a business meeting in Savannah and being a little afraid of planes, decided to ask his chauffer to take him there. What no one expected was for a bus to crash in Royal's vehicle. All Tree Hill was grieving him; New York's company stop working to grieve him as well and different news cover the accident.

In all the chaos, Nathan and Lucas Scott tried to have a low profile in order to pay respect to his grandpa. Nathan felt horribly devastated Royal had always been the fatherly figure he had lacked since he was a kid, and he was no longer a part of their life; how unfair life was?

However Lucas Scottwas a different story; he was in fact much shaken about the news, Las Vegas would never be the same without his grandpa and to the surprise of him, he in fact felt _bad_ for losing his closest familiar, that's beside Nathan. But that was it, he was the closest to Royal, he loved him so that meant that now that the old man had died he would leave all his assets to someone… and if Lucas knew him well he will leave it with someone who knew the company, someone who knew how to manage it, someone who he trusted and well the last three years he had been like his right hand. To say he was excited to hear the will of his grandpa would be an understatement. Cruel? Well yeah, but you got to live of something right?

"I can't believe grandpa died, I mean that was something I didn't see coming"

"I know, but at least now he is in a better place…" Lucas answered Nathan while thinking that it was a winning-winning situation: Royal would no longer be stressed and sick and he could live a little bit more…comfortable.

"Did you hear Mae actually came?" now, that was something that caught his interest.

"Really?" Nathan nodded "Do you think she came for the will?"

"No, I don't think so, when I saw her she looked really sad, although she came with Calvin"

"Wow who would've thought Mae would come and bring her little lover, how old is he anyway? 33?" said Lucas, Mae's affair had always been a sore spot. After Royal discovered it, he filled for divorce and made his goal in life to never in his life remember or even speak of Mae Smith. The Scott's take it as a betrayal but it was obvious she never stopped caring about Royal.

"In fact he is 59; Mae is just 12 years older"

"Just? Are you kidding me?" said Lucas, who five years after the divorce hadn't quiet forgive her grandma. "I guess I'll just have to avoid her like the plague, I mean I've being doing it for at least five year, and Royal's funeral won't change that"

"Well, that's something I'd like to see…considering she's coming to you" Right after Nathan said that, Lucas turn to see if that was truth and to his despair he and Mae had an eye contact; there was no way he could escape, well at least Nathan was with him. But as soon as he turned to look at Nathan he realized he was no longer with him, the bastard had disappeared.

"Well, well, I never thought I'd see the day when Lucas Scott didn't try to evaporate at the mere sight of me"

"Hello grandma" said Lucas in a quiet tone, as if he desired to be anywhere but with his grandma.

"Oh, don't hello grandma me. This is the very first time in five years and a month you speak to me. Care to explain your rude behavior to your grandmother?"

"I don't mean to be rude, but I don't there's anything to explain to you. You betray us by going after that creepy bald old guy; I mean I'm sorry if I don't understand what cause you to disappoint grandpa like that I mean, its not like he didn't give you everything you wanted, or what you needed for that matter, he was faithful, and loved you and what did you do? Oh yeah, you left him because 'you didn't feel the same way about him anymore" To his amusement Mae remained composed as if his words didn't affect her at all, and that pissed him off to no end.

"I'll be more than glad to accept those harsh words if you were a saint yourself." She said with a defiant look and although Lucas wanted to argue right back with her he should reckon that Mae Smith was smart, independent, and strong and she took no one's shit. "You can be all judging but you don't know a lot of things about Royal and I will not be the one to take the image you have of your grandfather; he made a lot of mistakes and you know what? That didn't make him any less of a man; that just proved he was human. So you can stand there and tell me all you want, you can tell me how much of a whore you consider me but that isn't going to change who you've become."

"I don't think you're a whore…"

"Whatever lie to yourself all you want… but I hate to see you like this. You've lost that sparkle in your eyes that meant you were happy for just being alive, now it's like all you care is money and a couple of good fucks. And you know what? For a moment in time your grandpa was like that and then…" she said, but stopped dead in her tracks and smirked.

"Then what?" asked Lucas, the thought of her grandpa as an irresponsible uncaring guy just didn't make sense, so unless that Mae was lying, he wanted to know what changed him. She giggled and composed herself before turning around and saying;

"You'll find out soon enough"

So after that cryptic sentence Mae had gone and so the night had gone as smoothly as a grieving night could go. But today was a different day, today the lawyer Lewis would read the will and Nathan, Mae, familiars of Royal and Lucas were sitting in the living room.

Even though his conversation with Mae had make him feel a little guilty for his behavior after his grandpa had passed it all went flying the window as the possibility of owing it all started to sink.

"Today august 23, we are here to read the will of a great man Royal Scott" there was a moment of silence and then he continued "I, Royal Scott, leave everything I owe to my dearest grand son and partner Lucas Scott with the exception of the beach house; that one goes to Nathan for being the best man a grandpa could have wished for" _Great!_ Thought Lucas but the lawyer continued "with the only condition that Lucas takes care of one little business I left undone. In order to get his part of the will I need him to rebuild the old café in Tree Hill letting it on the hands of Brooke Davis. After rebuilding I want Lucas to help financially to the Davis family until they get back on their feet. In case my wishes are not fulfilled from Lucas part I want everything, I repeat _everything_ to go to Brooke Davis. That's my wish"

Everyone was speechless. Who was Brooke Davis, and what was her business with Royal Scott? Why did Lucas have to go and take care of this girl? But there was one person who didn't seem surprised by this will; she had a little grin as if she was expecting this to happen. Was it that Mae Smith knew of this girl?


	3. Delayed Devotion Speechless 2

**here ya go, another chapter(:**

**Please enjoy, and thank you very much to all those who reviewed it really help me with this update.**

**So please read, enjoy and then review and tell me what you want to happen, cause right now I dont have ideas :(**

**Thanks!!**

**The Fighting Temptations**

Chapter 3: Delayed Devotion/ Speechless

Everyone had gone home, but not Lucas. His brain was going crazy: how did Royal knew the Davis? Who was this girl? _Brooke Davis_…

The fact that Royal wanted to take care of a girl was understanding given that his grandpa was a great man, but why the sudden interest in helping this girl? Was she his _daughter_ or something like that? And when did Royal went to Tree Hill? _Damn it_ he wanted answers… but who would give them? Mae was the only one who could but she went back to her home in Germany as soon as the lawyer closed the will of Royal. When Lucas saw this, he asked her what their business is; and she answered:

"_The answer lays in Tree Hill, go find it"_

But now, the possibility of knowing another Royal just wasn't that appealing; he had an image of his grandpa and the appearance of another family in Tree Hill threatens to disappear this image of a great guy that Royal was. Nathan entered his room with the same shocked face he got when hearing the name _Brooke Davis._

"I can't believe it you know, could he have another family Luke?"

"No" answered quickly Lucas as he put his hands on his face.

"Who do you think she is?"

"I don't have the slightest idea…and I don't know what to do anymore"

"Well, you go to Tree Hill that's for sure…at least you want all of Royal's assets to be of the Davis'"

"I don't think I want to go, what if we find out something dirty on Royal, then what?" asked Lucas who felt more frustrated and stressed out than he had felt in his entire life.

"Excuse me; I think I heard a 'we'?"

"Of course! You're not going to let me go alone to Tree Hill to rebuild a stupid café and take care of a little girl all by myself right?"

"Dude this is your heritage we're talking about, don't get me into it. Besides this _Brooke _girl may not be as little as we thing, she may be 6 years old and you need to take care of her just… fifteen years more…" said Nathan mocking me.

"Well, in order for you to get the beach house _we_ need to re build the stupid café and _then_ you can go to whatever hole you want"

"But…"

"Besides I alright booked two flights to Tree Hill" said Lucas, he really didn't want to go to Tree Hill alone he knew himself and he could lose his temper and loose the money before even starting the task his grandpa left him.

_**Two days later…**_

"Can you please repeat me the name of this place? Was it Crap Hill?" said Nathan, he was being particular annoying since the flight had arrived.

"Nathan, please stop bitching before I kick your ass out of the truck"

"I can't help it; look at this place! its lame. There's nothing interesting here, the people is old and I'm bored" whined Nathan, not that Lucas disagreed. So far there had been three places that 'caught' his attention. The first had been an old gymnasium where he swears he saw cute girls, someone had catch his eyes and she was _fine; _the second had been an old court in the middle of a river, the sight was beautiful he could see himself playing there to get rid of his upcoming frustrations; and last and maybe therefore the least special the mall. Everyone girls died to be shopping so… if Lucas's math was good: mal= cute girls. If that didn't work out then he'd go for the bar he just passed through 'The Blue Post'.

"Shut up and look for Karen's Café, I swear that for being a small town, Tree Hill is confusing"

"Look in the corner of the next street! It says Karen's café!"

As they walked to the café, Lucas couldn't help to see that even as the café didn't look so good and will definitely need reparation on the outer structure as in the interior, a few customers could be seen through the windows. And when they entered the café Lucas realized that the customers didn't go there necessarily for the design or for the state of the construction of the café, they went for the warm environment that was felt around; it was if you were in your house with a couple of friends in the living room in a particular cold day on winter. There were a couple of old people scattered around and also few students, few cheerleaders and basketball players grabbing coffee or cookies or something to eat on the counter.

"Excuse, can I help you?" asked him a petite brunette who was in the counter. She was the same girl who he had seen coming out of the gym. And getting close to her he couldn't help to realize how truly amazing this girl was. She was extremely beautiful and had an air of sexiness unbeknownst to her…or maybe she did realize the power she had in guys, and used it in her advantage.

"Yeah, umm, we are looking for someone" said Lucas as he regained the power to speak, maybe working in this café wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

"Oh really? Who are you looking for?" said the brunette with the sexiest smirk ever seen, and Lucas could swear she was flirting with him; he almost caught her eyeing him up.

"Well, we think is a little girl named Brooke Davis…"

"We calculate her around six to nine years" said Nathan who wanted to be included in the conversation just so this beautiful brunette looked at him. The girl, however, seemed shocked.

"Little girl…? Oh! Well, of course I know her; but what is your business with her?"

"Yeah, well actually I came to bear some really bad news…"

"Like what?" she asked rather aggressive, and sensing that Lucas realize it too she softened and said "You know considering you're about to 'bear really bad news' to a eight years old, I guess I'll need to act as a filter… you know in case the poor little thing can't understand such bad news"

"Well, you're right. I'm here as a last petition of my grandpa. Royal Scott passed away…"

"Momo died?" she asked completely shocked

"Terrible news" said Nathan trying to interact in the conversation

"You knew him?" asked Lucas dumbfounded.

"I'm Brooke Davis"

Silence.

"Well, she isn't as little as we thought right Luke?" said Nathan.


End file.
